day things changed
by timeturneruser
Summary: just read and enjoy


_**Lily knew something odd was going on the day Dumbledore announced to them that there son could very well be a child of Prophecy that was given him forgetting there other child his twin sister Rose. It finally reached the breaking point the day Dumbledore told them to give Rose to a orphanage in America and Harry to go to her magic hating sister and Albus named as there magical guardian. Lily knew she couldn't let this happen. So she sat down and formed a plan. **_

_**The night before they signed the will Lily stayed up until James was asleep knowing he was a heavy sleeper. She slipped the Signet ring off his finger and switched it with a fake. She put the real one in a box on her nightstand. The next morning they left for the bank as Sirius watched the children. She took note of the Goblin who was the Potter Accountant the writing and signing went off without a hitch. That night she switched the rings back. **_

_**The days following they where placed under a fidelous charm with Peter as there secret keeper. She did some research and found out the goblin who was there accountant owed Albus a life debt and that meant the goblin would do anything to be out from under it. She knew she needed to formulate a plan to save her children. So that night she sat down to dinner she executed phase one. " Honey I have heard families that carry the title of Lord can appoint someone in the family to carry the Signet ring." she saw her husband nod " well honey I saw how much the will reading bored you so maybe I can take care of those things for you." **_

_**James smiled she knew she had him. He stood up and walked over to her and took off the ring and placed it on her finger. " I James Harridan Potter name Lillian Rose Potter as the signet ring holder of the house of Potter. She may use the ring to seal any magical document and sign my name." **_

_**The magic took hold she smiled to herself she hated to play James she loved him but knew he was Albus pawn. So the day until she died she wrote documents and knowing they had to be approved by James would place them in front of him. James never once looked at them. The day she died all her hard work would be brought to light. **_

_**November first 1981 Albus was smiling as the Potter accountant read the will he wanted read. Albus after the reading rose to leave to get the children from Madam Promfrey and place them in there new homes. Looking forward to the plans he had ready for them. As he walked through the bank he whistled a happy tune. On his way out he was stopped by the Guards. " Rangok would like to see you in his office." **_

_**Albus wondered what this was about as he entered the office he saw Amelia Bones, Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black in chains next to his wife formally known as Hestia Jones. The last person was Remus Lupin anther of Potter's friends. Albus took his seat. " now that we are all here we can begin this is the reading of James Harridan Potter and Lillian Rose Potter."**_

_**Albus was angry " what is the meaning of this I was just to there will reading it has already been read." **_

_**The director turned his head towards him " what was read was not real. If the Potter Accountant did his job instead of making you happy he would have seen that the seal on the bottom was a fake. Lily already paid the fine of submitting a false document when she gave me this one." **_

_**Albus chuckled " Lily couldn't have given you that document because James would never sign a second will. Knowing there was one already place." **_

_**Rangok gave him a toothy grin " then you must not have known that James gave Lily the signet ring and let her use his signature." **_

_**Albus fired right back " even so James would have read every document she placed in front of him." **_

_**Sirius laughed out loud " James was like a brother to me. But I know he never liked to read he would have approved it without looking at it." **_

_**Albus seethed dam that Potter he was going to ruin everything all his hard work. If there are no more interruption's lets get on with this." he looked round and seeing none read the Will.**_

" _**I James Harridan Potter along with my wife Lillian Rose Potter leave this as official last will and Testament. We being of sound mind and body do state and bequeath the people the following. Amelia Bones we know you are there with more and likely Sirius Black and he is in chains. Know this he was never are secret Keeper we names Peter Adam Pettigrew as are secret keeper." there where gasps in the room. " We leave 5000 Galleons to see that he is given a fair trail. Knowing that he being the hothead he is went off and got framed by Peter and we want him to get a fair trail. So in order to help out at the trail have Aurors be on the look out for Peter either in disguise or his animagus form Sirius can tell you what he looks like." **_

_**Rangok placed that paper down and picked up the next " we leave Sirius Orion Black along with his wife Hestia Black N.E Jones the guardianship of are two children Harridan James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter. Knowing that Sirius cant sign documents knowing he is a criminal at the time. Until such a time he is Cleared we leave them in the custody of Amelia Bones. We Name Andromeda Tonks as there magical guardian. We leave Remus Lupin 50000 Galleons. We leave are vaults, property, lordship and any other items to our children Harridan James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter along with what they own by blood." **_

_**Rangok set the document down " this concludes the will reading. Is there any questions before we get to the signing of the papers." **_

_**Albus stood and handed over some Papers " these are marriage contract's I signed these seeing as I am there Guardian until the reading of the will." **_

_**He looked them over " these are invalid Lily knew you would be there guardian for a short well. So she cut you off the reason they are not valid is simply because Harry is in a marriage contract stating with his sister stating she is to be the next lady Potter. So the contract with Ginny is void seeing as its for her to be lady Potter and there cant be two. Rose's to Ronald is void because she cant have two husbands." **_

_**Albus sat down defeated Lily made sure all avenues he could take to control the children. Then he remembered Lily's sister Petunia there may still be hope. But Rangok spoke as if he was reading her mind. " Lily got her sister to sign a magical bonding contract along with her husband. Stating that they are to never contact Harry or Rose or any future Potter's or friends of Potters and none of there children or any grandchildren would have any known contact with them." **_

_**Albus stormed out of the office he still had the children he was going to hurry back and bind there cores. Many more magical charms on them he made make there life hell for them. When he left the bank he port keyed out and landed in his office the only place a person could portkey into.**_

_**He hurried down to the hospital wing he saw the cribs where they where placed. He pulled out his wand and walked over but was stopped by what felt like a wall. He knew the hospital didn't have these wards. He looked around then noticed the elf standing in the corner. " you shall not touch the children until there guardian arrives here." **_

_**Albus shot off a spell at the elf this set off the alarms in the wing. Madam Promfrey rushed " what are you doing Albus." **_

_**He turned to her was ready to give a answer but was blasted across the wing and into the wall. Forgetting about the elf also not knowing he contained that kind of power. Amelia walked in seeing Madam Promfrey working on Albus " what Happened." **_

_**Madam Promfrey rose the headmaster unto a bed. Then turned toward her " I don't know one minute I am in my office next I get a report that someone is using magic in the ward. I come in and Albus has his wand in his hand pointing it at the elf guarding the children. I demanded to know what was going on he turned to me and was blasted across the ward by the elf." **_

_**Amelia sighed knowing what kind of power elves contained and would protect there charges with there lives. She was wondering where they where last night but she didn't have time to dwell on that. She walked over and placed handcuff on the headmaster and then to the bed. " tell him me when he awakens because he has a lot of questions to answer." **_

_**She nodded her head Amelia handed her the papers " alright Rose is fit to go but Harry isn't. There is something wrong with Harry there is something dark in his cut I want St. Mungo's to look at it." **_

_**Amelia knew Promfrey knew what she was talking about she was the daughter of the head of St. Mungo's. " alright I will take Rose when you take Harry to the hospital make sure the elf goes with you. Also make sure to contact Gringotts for a curse breaker they may be of some help." **_

_**She went over and picked up Rose the child grabbed onto her shirt tight. She waked out and headed home to get her settled. Back in the hospital wing Madam Promfrey got Albus stable. Then she went over and grabbed Harry and turned to the elf " are you meeting me there." knowing the elf heard what Amelia said it nodded and popped away. **_

_**She took the floo to St. Mungo's to the Spell damage ward and placed him on the bed. The elf popped in as she called for her mother and then to Gringotts. 10 minutes later the curse breaker and her mother entered. They both ran tests on the child then whispered amongst themselves. Her mother turned to her " the child somehow as result of the night has a piece of Voldmort's soul in the cut." **_

_**She gasped this was dark magic of the most foul kind. She turned to the elf " get Amelia here now." **_

_**The elf nodded and popped away 5 minutes passed before she walked through the door. " the elf said you needed me." **_

_**They all nodded the curse breaker broke it down. " Voldmort has some how managed to leave a piece of soul in Harry's cut on his head. The only way for this to happen accidentally is if his soul was already split. So he may have more of his soul pieces laying around. So with your permission I would like to remove the one from Harry and use it to track the rest of them down." **_

_**Amelia was confused though " what does this mean if he has pieces of his soul laying around." **_

_**Curse breaker sighed " meaning it isn't over yet Voldmort is still alive in some form. He will eventually use Horocrux in ritual to come back to life. But he needs to first get his energy back and that will take years to happen." **_

_**Amelia was shocked she hoped it was over. " I need you to write that down in statement. Then I need you Director Promfrey to write this down in Harry's file to confirm it." **_

_**They all nodded and then the work got under way to remove the soul from Harry. The process took 14 hours but they had the soul in one piece. The curse breaker took the piece back with him to the bank and got to work on the report and locating the others. **_

_**Harry was finally released to Amelia to be with his sister. Amelia loved having the children knowing it was only going to be for a short while. But 2 days later she ended in charge of her niece Susan her parents where killed in a last ditch effort by death eaters. The trails began for the death eaters one by one they where convicted of there crimes. They where in the middle of questioning the last member of the outer circle when he provided the nail in the coffin for the inner circle members. " He who must be named would never put us under the imperious curse because he wanted willing members. So those with the dark mark willing joined him. As a means to prove are loyalty we had to rape and kill a muggle." **_

_**That convicted all the death eaters to Azkaban prison and caused there lives to be looked into and there mansions where gone through with a fine tooth comb and the family's where questioned. In the end all of there families where sentenced to Azkaban and the children went to the magical orphanage and the lordships for the family where whipped out. **_

_**Finally it came time for Sirius trail and due to the money provided he was questioned under the truth potion. He provided evidence against Altus Dumbledore . Along with the death eater trails and the questioning of Sirius it also proved that the Minster was corrupt.**_

_**Albus and Cornelius where excused from there possessions and there vaults where emptied and lordships vacated.**_

_**Harry and Rose where given to the Black family and raised with them. But the children spent a lot of time with Amelia and Susan. Along with Tonks and there new daughter Nymphodora. Along the way Remus married Madam Promfrey and the kids visited them and there 3 daughters. Also along the way Sirius and Hestia had kids of there own 4 daughters to be exact. Amelia herself also married Kingsley and had 2 daughters. **_

_**Harry growing up was around a lot of woman but didn't brother him any he loved every minute. He was even a prankster just like his godfather and his father if not better. They trained the kids in basic spells but the kids always seemed to find a hold of the books and read ahead. **_

_**Finally Rose and Harry awaited the letters that they waited with Susan there other friends wouldn't start until next year. The letters came and they tore through the house to the study waving them to the adults. It came time for them to go to Diagon Alley and get there wands. But Lily had other things in mind that day. **_

_**For the Exact minute they headed for the Floo's the doorbell rang. Sirius Headed for the door and opened to find a old man with a giant case. " yes can I help you." **_

_**The old man smiled " I am here to see Harry Potter along with his sister and any of his friends to make them a custom wand." He reached in his pocket and pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Sirius. " it was set up by Lily Potter before her death." **_

_**Sirius read the paper and let him in. " kids sit this man is here on orders from your mom to get you custom wands. Susan you to she included his friends." **_

_**So they sat as the man opened his case and he pulled out three orbs. " one at time place your hand on the orb and wait for me to write it down I will tell you to move on." **_

_**They nodded there heads Harry went first followed by the girls. The old man put his stuff away. " ok I will tell you what wand you will receive. Harry your wand will be a holly wand with a Griffin tail feather and your liquid core will be the tears of a Horntail. Rose your wand will be a willow wand with a Sphinx feather with the liquid core of Unicorn blood freely given. Susan your wand will be a oak wand with the core of a mermaid scales along with the liquid core of tears of a loch ness monster." the kids where excited " I will have them for you in 2 days time Lily already covered the cost." **_

_**Sirius lead him to the door before the man left he stopped him " sir may we hire you to make are other children's wands if it is not to much trouble ? " **_

_**The old man smiled " when the time comes I will make them and be here." **_

_**Sirius nodded his head and shut the door " well that is taken care of lets go get your other supplies." **_

_**Then the doorbell rang again he opened the door it was a old woman this time. She handed him papers. " I am here to give your children and there friends there familiars." **_

_**Sirius let her in but she didn't come in " If you could out to my trailer we will do it out there." **_

_**So they gathered everyone up and led them out inside the trailer it was way bigger with tons of eggs. she smiled at there reactions " if there children going to Hogwarts will walk along the rows. When you feel a really strong pull please grab the egg and bring it back here." **_

_**20 minutes the girls came back with there eggs Harry though walked back to her and looked at her bag she always carried with her. " I am getting a pull from your bag." **_

_**This shocked her she carried that egg for 80 years and never find it's owner she thought she never would. She opened the bag and held it out to him he took the egg out of the bag carefully.**_

_**She smiled " that egg is a Griffon." Harry was shocked she turned to the other girls " lets see we have for Rose a Giant eagle like the ones in Lord of the Rings. For Susan we have a Water Fairy." she reached in anther bag and handed them booklets " this will tell you how to care for and what to expect from your familiar." **_

_**They left when they got back in the house they found the rest of there supplies on the floor. They looked through them and it was the latest supplies along with a lot of charms placed on them. On top was James's and Lily's diaries. The kids had all there supplies with never having to go any where but to the front yard. **_

_**Author Notes- Next time we will go through the marvelous first train ride and sorting the chapter will be shorter. Also the chapter will be not be coming out for along time to come and I may not be the one writing it. **_


End file.
